


Benditas sean las pinturas de mal gusto del hotel

by YuiMakino



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Barebacking, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Public Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuiMakino/pseuds/YuiMakino
Summary: Kuroo solo quería ayudar.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Benditas sean las pinturas de mal gusto del hotel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TulipanesMUR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TulipanesMUR/gifts).
  * A translation of [Bless Tacky Hotel Paintings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14246430) by [realmSpinner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/realmSpinner/pseuds/realmSpinner). 



> Para xladysaya.  
> En realidad, esto nació del drabble, "¿Puedo solicitar que el kurotsuki lo hagan en un lugar público?" ¡Y se convirtió en esto! ¡Espero que lo disfrutes, xladysaya!  
>  NdT: Beteado por Layla Redfox. Tenkiu (・ε・｀)

Kuroo se despertó de su sueño sobre gatos y caballa salada a la parrilla, abriendo los ojos llorosos para mirar hacia la poco iluminada habitación. Parpadeó, con la mejilla metida en la almohada con bastante comodidad, esperando a que sus ojos se ajustaran. Cuando lo hicieron, vio a su mejor bro, Bokuto, durmiendo en la cama, con la boca abierta mientras unos ronquidos se le escapaban. Lucía un poco ridículo, lo suficiente como para que Kuroo tirara con cansancio de la comisura de sus labios hacia arriba.

La razón por la que Kuroo se despertó se hizo repentinamente evidente por una sensación aguda en su abdomen. Sus piernas inconscientemente se apretaron una contra la otra, y gimió.

La necesidad de orinar siempre arruinaba un sueño perfectamente bueno.

Tropezando fuera de la cama, cruzó al azar la habitación del hotel en busca del baño. Su mente confusa se dio cuenta de que había demasiada luz en la habitación para que fuera... la hora que fuera... y volvió a mirar hacia la habitación en busca de la puerta del baño.

Akaashi estaba profundamente dormido, acostado junto a Bokuto. En la cama que Kuroo había abandonado, Tsukishima estaba sentado, de espaldas a la cabecera y con un libro en la mano. La fuente de luz era la lámpara de la mesilla de noche a su lado.

Frunciendo las cejas, Kuroo rápidamente completó su viaje al baño y se liberó de la pesadez en la parte inferior de su estómago. Luego se lavó las manos, salpicando un poco de agua en su rostro por si acaso, y se sintió un poco más listo para tener una conversación real.

Cuando salió del baño, no mucho había cambiado. Tsukishima pasó una página de su libro y Kuroo volvió a la cama arrastrando los pies. Después de echar un rápido vistazo al reloj, confirmando la muy tardía (¿o temprana?) hora de las tres en punto, Kuroo empujó sus brazos debajo de la almohada y miró a su novio.

—¿Qué estás haciendo despierto? —Susurró Kuroo, cauteloso de la muy-poco-despierta compañía que tenían. Tsukishima ni siquiera lo miró, con los ojos parpadeando hacia la página.

—No podía dormir —Tsukishima respondió, igual en un susurro, aunque un susurro mucho más profundo y agotado.

Hizo que Kuroo frunciera el ceño. Tsukishima había tenido problemas para dormir por un tiempo, ahora. Él culpó a muchas cosas, como el estrés de la universidad, mudarse a un nuevo y más ruidoso apartamento con Kuroo, tener un horario en el que se levantaba a diferentes horas cada día debido al trabajo y las clases de ese semestre, y, su mayor queja, tener un novio tan agotador.

Kuroo sabía que la última opción estaba destinada a ser una broma, o al menos eso esperaba.

—Bueno, no puedes rendirte y leer toda la noche. Al menos inténtalo —dijo Kuroo, volteándose cuando un bostezo le estiró la boca. Cuando se volvió, Tsukishima había dejado el libro sobre su regazo, a favor de alejar los lentes de su cara mientras se frotaba los ojos.

—Lo intenté —respondió Tsukishima, parpadeando dos veces antes de volver a ponerse los lentes. Finalmente miró a Kuroo—. Es mejor leer un poco para la clase que perder el tiempo tirado en la cama.

Le tomó a Kuroo todo lo que tenía no dejar escapar un gran y feo suspiro, porque eso probablemente pondría a Tsukishima aún más nervioso. Su novio iba a trabajar demasiado hasta una muerte temprana, Kuroo estaba seguro. ¿Quién demonios traía libros escolares a una escapada de fin de semana a una ciudad turística con amigos?

Tsukishima Kei lo hizo.

Una pintura en la pared detrás de Tsukishima llamó la atención de Kuroo. Era una de esas pinturas baratas que los hoteles insistieron en poner en sus habitaciones para que parecieran más hogareñas, está en particular trataba de imitar una vista impresionista de una ola oceánica. Sin embargo, la ola es lo que despertó su memoria, porque estaban hechas de agua, y era conocido que el agua caliente relajaba a las personas, y Kuroo recordaba claramente haber visto una bañera de hidromasaje cuando estaban cerca de la piscina al principio del día.

—Caminamos mucho hoy. Tal vez le pasó factura a tu cuerpo —razonó Kuroo. Empujó el libro más abajo sobre el torso cubierto de sábanas de Tsukishima, consciente de los ojos entrecerrados que había recibido en respuesta, y se inclinó, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de Tsukishima y descansando su cabeza sobre el regazo del rubio—. Este lugar tiene una bañera de hidromasaje. ¿Tal vez eso te ayude a dormir?

Tsukishima no parecía muy feliz con la idea.

—¿Ir solo al jacuzzi después de las tres de la mañana? No, gracias —desestimó Tsukishima.

—¿Quién dijo que irías solo? —Preguntó Kuroo, sonriéndole—. Iré contigo.

—No es mucho mejor —arrastró Tsukishima.

—¡Vamos, vale la pena intentarlo! Estaremos ocupados de nuevo mañana. No será divertido si estás muerto en vida —lo persuadió Kuroo.

—No va a ser divertido si eres _tú_ el muerto en vida porque te quedaste despierto tratando de convencerme de bajar a la bañera de hidromasaje a las tres de la mañana —refutó Tsukishima.

—Entonces solo di que sí, vámonos, y luego podremos volver a dormir —insistió Kuroo.

Tsukishima abrió la boca para continuar su charla, cuando algo como un ronquido ahogado sonó desde el otro lado de la habitación. Ambos voltearon para ver a Bokuto moverse, su cabeza colgando hacia el otro lado, dejando que el cabello en la de atrás de su cabeza fuera visible para la audiencia. Después de un momento de silencio, sus suaves ronquidos comenzaron de nuevo. Kuroo se volvió hacia Tsukishima con lo que esperaba fuera una expresión seria.

—Si continuamos así, los despertaremos, y luego tendrás tres contra uno, porque sabes que estarían preocupados si les contara sobre tu falta de sueño.

Los ojos de Tsukishima se estrecharon de nuevo, y hubo un momento en que se miraron el uno al otro. Entonces, Tsukishima emitió un suave "tsk", levantando una mano para deslizar sus dedos por el cabello de Kuroo. Era una de las cosas favoritas de Kuroo, tener a Tsukishima peinando y masajeando su cuero cabelludo, y por esa razón, se inclinó al tacto de inmediato.

En cambio, el agarre de Tsukishima se tensó y tiró con bastante crueldad de los cabellos del cuervo. Kuroo tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritar.

—¡Traición absoluta! —Siseó Kuroo, alejándose del agarre de Tsukishima con una mueca.

—Bájate de mí para que pueda buscar mi traje de baño —respondió Tsukishima.

Sujetando su cabeza con una mirada herida, Kuroo volvió a su lado de la cama. Sus ojos siguieron a Tsukishima cuando el rubio dejó a un lado su libro y se aventuró hacia su maleta abierta, inclinándose para encontrar lo que necesitaba. A pesar del dolor de su cuero cabelludo, Kuroo estaba feliz de que Tsukishima hubiera estado de acuerdo, porque al menos consiguió que intentara _algo_. Con un poco de arrepentimiento, se obligó a sí mismo a levantarse de la cama para agarrar su propio bañador.

—¿Por qué traes tu mochila? —Preguntó Tsukishima cuando ambos estaban ya en traje de baño y a punto de salir al pasillo.

Kuroo volvió a bostezar, colgando descuidadamente la mochila sobre su hombro.

—Porque sé que hay una toalla aquí —respondió Kuroo.

—¿Entonces traes toda la mochila en lugar de solo sacar la toalla? —Preguntó Tsukishima con incredulidad. Kuroo agitó una mano en el aire.

—Sacar la toalla es demasiado trabajo. Vámonos ya —dijo Kuroo, abriendo silenciosamente la puerta e ignorando la sacudida de cabeza de Tsukishima.

El hotel estaba callado y vacío, salvo por el empleado detrás de la recepción y un anciano que probablemente fumaba demasiado cerca del hotel para ser legal. El aire nocturno era cálido y el ruido del tráfico se podía escuchar a lo lejos mientras Kuroo seguía a Tsukishima por el costado del edificio y a través de las puertas que conducían al área de la piscina. El olor a cloro era familiar, pero las luces que cambiaban de color en la piscina no lo eran.

—¡Guau, qué genial! ¡Deberíamos venir a nadar cuando oscurezca la próxima vez! —Sugirió Kuroo.

Tsukishima resopló, enviando a Kuroo una mirada que estaba destinada a juzgarlo, pero era un poco demasiado cariñosa para que fuera así, en opinión de Kuroo.

La bañera de hidromasaje estaba en su propio pequeño espacio semi-cerrado labrado dentro del hotel, iluminada por luces fluorescentes de un amarillo apagado. No había un alma a la vista, y cada movimiento y sonido que hacían producía un eco en el pequeño espacio.

—Es tan espeluznante como pensé que sería —comentó Tsukishima, inexpresivo, mientras colocaba su toalla doblada a una distancia segura del borde de la bañera de hidromasaje. Kuroo arrojó su mochila cerca de la toalla de Tsukishima y se lanzó directamente hacia el panel de control, golpeando con el dedo el botón de los chorros. En un instante, la bañera de hidromasaje retumbó con remolinos de agua y burbujas.

—Prometo que te protegeré —propuso Kuroo con una sonrisa.

—De alguna manera, eso no ayuda —se rió Tsukishima.

El agua estaba maravillosamente tibia contra su piel. Kuroo se hundió con un suspiro, agachando la cabeza bajo el agua. Su cabello estaba pegado a su cara cuando emergió, y Tsukishima bromeó acerca de que él era un monstruo del pantano. El rubio entró en el agua a un ritmo mucho más lento, más preocupado por la reacción de su cuerpo al cambio de temperatura, antes de finalmente establecerse de espaldas a un chorro. Kuroo observó a Tsukishima deslizar sus lentes de su nariz y colocarlos en el concreto, luciendo contento con sumergirse en el agua hasta que solo su cabeza y cuello quedaran por encima de la superficie. Parecía relajado, un poco somnoliento, y Kuroo se palmeó mentalmente la espalda por haber tenido la idea. Tal vez esas pinturas de mal gusto en los hoteles eran útiles después de todo.

El mismo Kuroo se estaba poniendo un poco ansioso, pero obstinadamente mantuvo la boca cerrada. Fue maldecido con aburrirse fácilmente, pero Tsukishima parecía bastante contento allí, y Kuroo no lo arruinaría.

Casi sorprendió a Kuroo cuando Tsukishima se deslizó de repente bajo el agua. Kuroo tuvo un breve momento de pánico, pensando que Tsukishima podría haberse quedado dormido y resbalado debajo de la superficie, pero antes de que esa preocupación pudiera manifestarse, la cabeza del rubio volvió a aparecer, y una mano deslizó los mechones mojados hacia atrás. Kuroo se calmó.

Entonces los ojos de Tsukishima se posaron sobre él.

—Ven aquí —Tsukishima le hizo señas con un gesto de su mano.

Kuroo levantó una ceja, pero obedientemente se dirigió hacia donde estaba sentado Tsukishima. Dejó que las manos húmedas de Tsukishima lo manipularan hasta que estuvo casi acostado en el asiento de la bañera de hidromasaje, de espaldas a Tsukishima. Entonces, las manos de Tsukishima fueron a su cabello, y Kuroo prácticamente ronroneó.

Él musitó alegremente, recostándose contra el pecho de Tsukishima y cerrando los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación de largos dedos acariciando su cabello. Era el cielo, la forma en que las uñas de Tsukishima raspaban suavemente los costados de su cuero cabelludo, justo encima de las orejas, con pequeños movimientos circulares. Él sonrió, sabiendo que era una disculpa silenciosa por el incidente del jalón de cabello de antes, y cerró los ojos mientras se dejaba flotar en el agua tibia.

—Kuroo.

Kuroo abrió los ojos de golpe e inclinó la cabeza para mirar el perfil al revés de Tsukishima.

—¿Hm? —Preguntó Kuroo. Tsukishima se rió entre dientes, y Kuroo notó que sus dedos ya no estaban en su cabello. En cambio, esos dedos estaban en sus hombros.

—Te quedaste dormido —lo acusó Tsukishima. Las cejas de Kuroo se arquearon.

—No, no lo hice.

—Lo hiciste. Por favor, no te ahogues enfrente de mí.

Sintiéndose extrañamente atontado, Kuroo se levantó y se dio la vuelta para mirar al rubio.

—Ay, lo siento, Tsukki. La misión era ponerte a ti a dormir —dijo Kuroo tristemente. Todavía no recordaba haberse quedado dormido, pero debe haberlo hecho, y ahora se sentía culpable.

—Sabes que ha sido algo de un tiempo. Así que mañana voy a funcionar con café. Nada diferente de lo normal —Tsukishima se encogió de hombros. Kuroo gimió, obviamente disgustado, apoyando su frente contra el hombro desnudo de Tsukishima. Sintió que Tsukishima le daba palmaditas en el brazo con una mano—. Sin embargo, los chorros son realmente agradables. Me siento más relajado.

Kuroo se echó hacia atrás, mirando intensamente la expresión de Tsukishima, tratando de encontrar alguna señal de que el chico solo decía eso para que Kuroo se sintiera mejor.

—No es justo que no pueda arreglarlo —murmuró Kuroo. Suspiró, dejándose caer en la repisa al lado de Tsukishima, pasando un brazo por sus hombros—. Oh bueno. Tomaré lo que pueda conseguir. Sea cual sea el café que pidas mañana, será mejor que elijas un tamaño grande, porque te voy a robar un poco.

Fue una sorpresa agradable, sentir la mano de Tsukishima acunar el costado de su mandíbula, volteando su cara para un suave beso. Kuroo le devolvió el beso sin pensarlo dos veces, pasando los dedos por la curva del hombro de Tsukishima.

—No te vas a robar nada de mi café —dijo Tsukishima después de retirarse. Sin embargo, se aproximó más cerca, con desafío en sus ojos.

—Lo haré —se burló Kuroo, la sonrisa torciendo sus labios hacia arriba.

—Entonces prepárate para las consecuencias —dijo Tsukishima, con una sonrisa demasiado dulce pintada en sus labios.

—Oh no. ¿Qué _vas_ a hacerme? —Preguntó Kuroo, un toque dramático en su tono. Deslizó ambas manos debajo del agua, permitiéndoles asentarse a los costados de Tsukishima, sus pulgares rozando su estómago.

—Hay tantas cosas que podría hacerte —dijo Tsukishima, sonriendo, sus ojos recorriendo el cuerpo de Kuroo como si estuviera tramando algo en ese mismo momento.

—Si estás tratando de asustarme, estás fallando miserablemente, porque eso solo suena muy ardiente —admitió Kuroo con una sonrisa.

Tsukishima pareció desprevenido por un momento, antes de echar la cabeza hacia atrás y reír. Kuroo pudo sentir el estómago de su novio temblar por el sonido, mucho más fuerte porque hizo eco, y de repente se sintió abrumado con un cariño extremo por Tsukishima.

Era algo que le sucedía mucho.

—Entonces, ¿sería ardiente si llamara a Daishou y le dijera dónde está nuestro nuevo hogar? —Preguntó Tsukishima, sonriendo maliciosamente.

Kuroo casi retrocedió por solo el sonido de esas palabras.

—…No harías eso —siseó Kuroo, aunque claramente todavía tenía miedo. Era casi más una pregunta. Tsukishima parecía demasiado satisfecho de sí mismo—. A ti tampoco te agrada.

—Puedo tolerarlo más de lo que tú puedes —dijo Tsukishima, y luego agregó, más bien posesivamente—. Esto es una cuestión de café.

—No puedo creer que esté casi celoso del café —dijo Kuroo lentamente.

—Mm, bueno, el café es más caliente que tú —se rió Tsukishima. Sintiendo que su ego estaba a punto de recibir una paliza, Kuroo apretó la cintura de Tsukishima y jaló. Estando sumergidos era demasiado fácil arrastrar a Tsukishima a su regazo con un chorro de agua. Las manos de Tsukishima se elevaron, cayendo sobre el pecho de Kuroo, seguramente como precaución ante cualquier truco que Kuroo intentara hacer. Se sentía un poco como cosquillas la forma en que el agua de las manos de Tsukishima se deslizaba por la piel de Kuroo.

—Esa declaración me molesta —dijo Kuroo, abrazando el delgado cuerpo de Tsukishima contra su torso.

El rubio no debe haber sentido ningún peligro, porque las manos que se habían plantado en el pecho de Kuroo se relajaron. Luego viajaron por los hombros de Kuroo, y Kuroo se emocionó por lo cerca que estaban.

—Porque no puedes manejar la verdad —resopló Tsukishima, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Hmph, no es como si estuvieras saliendo con el café —dijo Kuroo, lanzándose hacia adelante para darle un ligero beso en los labios a Tsukishima antes de retroceder. La breve risa que recibió a cambio hizo que la sonrisa de Kuroo se ensanchara.

—¿De qué estamos discutiendo ahora? —Preguntó Tsukishima, juntando sus frentes.

Kuroo tuvo un pensamiento fugaz, algo sobre desear que las luces a su alrededor fueran más brillantes para poder apreciar las motas doradas que sabía que estaban en los ojos de Tsukishima, pero era difícil mantener un hilo de pensamiento con un novio mojado y goteante en su regazo, inclinando su cabeza como si quisiera ser besado.

—No lo sé. Estás siendo ridículo —lo acusó Kuroo.

—¿ _Yo_ estoy siendo ridículo? —Repitió Tsukishima con incredulidad.

—Tú eres el tonto en esta relación —dijo Kuroo con una sonrisa de come-mierda.

—Oh, ahora tú eres el bromista —resopló Tsukishima.

—Lo que sea por ti —contestó Kuroo, dejando otro beso en los labios de Tsukishima. La mirada de Tsukishima cayó a esos labios cuando Kuroo retrocedió, y luego se inclinó hacia delante para perseguirlos.

Kuroo juntó sus labios de una manera demasiado familiar, tirando y jalando de la suave carne mientras sus ojos se cerraban. Se estremeció al sentir la mano de Tsukishima deslizándose por su cuello y enterrándose en su cabello mojado, las uñas raspando ligeramente su cuero cabelludo de la forma en que Tsukishima sabía que amaba tanto. Kuroo murmuró ante el tratamiento, trazando con sus propios dedos a lo largo de los surcos de la columna vertebral de Tsukishima, sonriendo cuando sintió que Tsukishima se retorcía un poco.

Besar a Tsukishima era el pasatiempo favorito de Kuroo. Fácilmente podría permanecer con los labios cerrados, compartiendo arrastres pausados de sus labios, durante horas, si Tsukishima alguna vez lo dejara. Pero algo sobre la forma hipnótica y rítmica en que sus labios se movían juntos esta noche era tan relajante que Kuroo sintió que sus párpados se volvían pesados. En un esfuerzo por mezclar las cosas, Kuroo comenzó a mordisquear el labio inferior de Tsukishima. Era algo bienvenido, si la sonrisa que podía sentir en la boca de Tsukishima tenía algo que decir.

La yema de un dedo se deslizó por su manzana de Adán, deteniéndose justo debajo de su barbilla. Kuroo inclinó su cabeza hacia arriba expectante, encontrando sus labios una vez más siendo sofocados en un beso. Sin embargo, este beso fue diferente, evidente por la forma en que la lengua de Tsukishima se metió en su boca. Kuroo se inclinó hacia él, deslizando sus palmas más deliberadamente arriba y abajo del torso de Tsukishima, dentro y fuera del agua, sintiendo la delgada curva de su cuerpo al tacto.

Hubo un suspiro suave y complacido contra sus labios, y Kuroo lo lamió ansiosamente. A medida que continuaban, se produjo una cierta emoción, una que fácilmente ahuyentó cualquier noción de sueño, y Kuroo se estaba maldiciendo internamente porque sabía que, si comenzaba, no querría detenerse. Pero tampoco quería detener esto: su novio, medio desnudo, retorciéndose en su regazo, diligentemente trabajando en hinchar sus labios.

Dios, tenía tanta suerte de tener a Tsukishima como su novio, qué carajos…

—Puedo sentirte —dijo Tsukishima con una risa ronca y sin aliento contra sus labios. La mente nebulosa de Kuroo estaba un poco confundida hasta que Tsukishima, la mierda absoluta, se movió, rozando contra hueso del regazo de Kuroo. Sí, él estaba definitivamente, inexplicablemente despierto ahora.

—Observación astuta —murmuró Kuroo.

—Lo siento —dijo Tsukishima, sonriendo, sonando todo menos arrepentido­—. Probablemente deberíamos salir de aquí antes de convertirnos en pasas.

Tsukishima empujó ligeramente contra sus hombros para bajarse de su regazo. Kuroo apretó más la cintura de Tsukishima y lo jaló hacia él de nuevo. El rubio claramente no lo esperaba, porque tropezó, y cuando flotó de regreso al regazo de Kuroo, fue con una rodilla colocada a cada lado de donde Kuroo estaba sentado en la repisa.

—No me importa ser una ciruela —dijo Kuroo, trazando las palabras contra la clavícula de Tsukishima antes de arrastrar besos con la boca abierta a lo largo de la curva de su cuello y hombro.

—Kuroo —suspiró Tsukishima, una advertencia en su tono que no necesariamente coincidía con la forma en que su cuerpo se apoyaba contra esos labios.

Kuroo lo ignoró, agarrándose a un punto suave de piel y chupando. Tsukishima respiró hondo y apretó los dedos sobre los hombros de Kuroo. Él chupó la piel hasta que se volvió de un rojo furioso, y pasó la lengua por el moretón en disculpa, antes de volver a mirar a Tsukishima. Su novio lo estaba mirando, prácticamente desafiándolo a continuar, pero Kuroo tenía la teoría de que Tsukishima se estaba conteniendo. Para probar esa teoría, Kuroo deslizó sus manos por la pequeña elevación del culo de Tsukishima y lo apretó hacia adelante.

El pequeño gemido que recibió fue música para sus oídos.

—Parece que también estas duro —susurró Kuroo, rozando sus caderas juntas. Incluso en esa luz amarilla opaca, podía ver cuán sonrojada estaba la piel pálida de Tsukishima.

—Pero no podemos. Bokuto y Akaashi están en la habitación —suspiró Tsukishima. Su nariz se arrugó cuando lo dijo, y Kuroo no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Podríamos ser silenciosos. Debajo de las sábanas —insistió Kuroo, pasando sus labios por la mandíbula de Tsukishima y presionando sus caderas nuevamente. Los labios de Tsukishima se separaron, sus pestañas revolotearon, y la necesidad de besarlo de nuevo era casi sofocante.

—Absolutamente no —murmuró Tsukishima, sacudiendo su cabeza.

Hubo una pausa, Tsukishima lo miró cuidadosamente, antes de chocar sus labios contra los de Kuroo y mover sus caderas, arrastrando sus erecciones juntas en movimientos lentos y pesados. Kuroo gimió, su cuerpo entero vibraba por la fricción, su temperatura probablemente se disparó a algo peligroso, considerando la temperatura ya cálida del agua a su alrededor.

—Tú… —se las arregló para decir Kuroo, antes de que la lengua de Tsukishima invadiera su boca. Suspiró, frotando su propia lengua contra la opuesta, escuchando la respiración del rubio cada vez más dura—. No estás siendo muy convincente en este momento.

—Es tu culpa —gruñó Tsukishima.

—¿Es mi culpa que tus caderas no dejen de moverse? —Kuroo se rió descaradamente. Sin embargo, se arrepintió de inmediato, porque las caderas de Tsukishima se detuvieron. Tsukishima contuvo el aliento entrecortado y se apartó del agarre de Kuroo. Este murió un poco por dentro debido a ese movimiento.

—Mierda. Dame algo en qué pensar que me apague —suplicó Tsukishima, dejándose caer al otro lado de la bañera de hidromasaje.

—No, no —argumentó Kuroo, lanzándose de la pared y acercándose a Tsukishima, quien se tensó cuando los brazos de Kuroo aterrizaron en la pared a cada lado de él, atrapándolo y mirándolo sospechosamente—. ¿Podríamos hacerlo aquí?

La cara de Tsukishima mutó a algo tan inexpresivo que Kuroo estaba casi preocupado de que Tsukishima lo golpeara en las nueces. Su posición lo convirtió en una opción perfecta.

—En tus sueños —dijo lentamente Tsukishima.

—¡No, en serio! —Insistió Kuroo, dejando que sus furiosas hormonas hablaran por sí mismas. Valía la pena intentarlo—. No hay nadie aquí y dudo mucho que alguien vaya a venir a la bañera de hidromasaje a las tres y algo de la mañana.

— _Nosotros_ vinimos a la bañera de hidromasaje a las tres y algo de la mañana.

—Y mira, incluso lo mejoraré —continuó Kuroo.

Hubo algo de salpicadura cuando salió de la bañera de hidromasaje, haciendo una mueca y tal vez caminando un poco raro debido a la dureza en sus pantalones empapados, hasta que alcanzó un interruptor en la pared. Sin tener en cuenta el hecho de que estaba mojado y no debería tocar un interruptor de luz, presionó el interruptor hacia abajo. La tenue iluminación amarilla en la pequeña entrada dejó de existir, arrojándolos a la oscuridad. Las luces multicolores en la piscina a varios metros de distancia sobresalieron repentinamente como un pulgar adolorido.

—Lo hiciste más espeluznante, es lo que acabas de hacer… —Tsukishima comenzó a decir, pero Kuroo ya había pateado su mochila más cerca del borde de la bañera de hidromasaje y saltó al agua tibia.

—Nadie nos verá —dijo Kuroo, arrastrando a Tsukishima de vuelta a sus brazos. No podía verlo tan bien, pero aún podía decir fácilmente que estaba reacio por la rigidez de su espalda y el jadeo que dejó escapar. Kuroo lo besó suavemente, dulcemente, tratando de calmarlo. El hecho de que Tsukishima no rehuyera esos besos dejó la esperanza ardiendo viva en su pecho—... Sin embargo, tendrás que estar callado, porque este lugar hace eco.

Lo besó de nuevo, dejando que las palabras se asentaran. Poco a poco, Tsukishima se estaba relajando en su abrazo, los besos se volvían un poco más audaces con cada roce de sus labios. Lentamente, Tsukishima se movió, envolviendo sus largas piernas alrededor de la cintura de Kuroo y moviendo sus manos hacia el cabello de su novio. Kuroo gimió suavemente, arrastrando una mano hacia abajo para jugar con la parte superior del bañador de Tsukishima. Al no obtener resistencia, Kuroo sumergió su mano debajo de la tela, envolviendo sus dedos alrededor de la polla de Tsukishima. Este dejó escapar un gemido honesto, uno que cortó rápidamente porque sonaba demasiado fuerte en el espacio a su alrededor. Kuroo prácticamente podía sentir el cuerpo de Tsukishima calentarse de vergüenza e intentó reprimir una carcajada.

—Se silencioso —susurró Kuroo, burlonamente, contra sus labios.

—Te odio —murmuró Tsukishima.

—Qué pena. Yo te amo —respondió Kuroo, atrayéndolo a otro beso. Tsukishima se estremeció debajo de él, haciendo otro sonido lindo, aunque mucho más suave, mientras el puño de Kuroo trabajaba de arriba hacia abajo.

—Ah... está bien, detente —dijo Tsukishima, con bastante urgencia, apartando la cabeza del beso de Kuroo, quien se congeló, reprimiendo un gemido. Sus venas se sentían como si estuvieran ardiendo, quería a Tsukishima tantísimo, pero si Kei estaba demasiado incómodo, no iba a suceder. Su cerebro aturdido trató de idear diferentes escenarios para lidiar con una furiosa erección. Fueron los dedos de Tsukishima en su mejilla lo que lo trajo de vuelta a la tierra—. Yo solo... es... si sigues tocándome, vamos a dejar algo en la tina, y eso sería... asqueroso...

Kuroo parpadeó y luego volvió a parpadear.

—... ¿Esa es tu preocupación? —Preguntó Kuroo, con una chispa de emoción formando una sonrisa en su rostro—. Entonces, ¿realmente vamos a hacer esto?

—¿Quieres que cambie de opi-

—¡No! No, absolutamente no —exclamó Kuroo felizmente, dejando besos de mariposa a lo largo de los labios y la mandíbula de Tsukishima, hasta que Tsukishima soltó una carcajada y trató de alejarse de su ataque—. Prometo que nos sumergiremos en la bañera de hidromasaje si viene alguien.

—Ni siquiera lo menciones —suspiró Tsukishima, seguramente dudando de su propia cordura.

Kuroo estaba absolutamente de acuerdo con Tsukishima dudando de su cordura si conducía a cosas como esta.

—Entonces date la vuelta y ponte de rodillas —instruyó Kuroo, retrocediendo para que Tsukishima pudiera moverse.

—¿Darme la vuelta? —Tsukishima lo cuestionó. Kuroo se acercó a donde había pateado su mochila más cerca del borde.

—Sí. Tengo lubricante aquí —dijo Kuroo, abriendo un bolsillo con cremallera. Sin embargo, se detuvo y se volvió a mirar a Tsukishima—. ¿A menos que no quieras?

Hubo una pausa.

—¿Planeaste esto? —Tsukishima preguntó con tono sospechoso. Una risa burbujeó de la garganta de Kuroo.

—No, no lo hice. Prometo que tomé mi mochila porque tenía flojera. Pero, ¿funcionó? —Dijo Kuroo encogiéndose de hombros.

Tsukishima suspiró y luego se dio la vuelta con las rodillas sobre el asiento. Kuroo sintió que su corazón se aceleraba y rápidamente buscó el lubricante en el bolsillo.

—Sé rápido, por favor —comentó Tsukishima. Kuroo frunció el ceño ante las palabras, caminando detrás de Tsukishima y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, presionando sus labios contra la parte baja de la espalda de Tsukishima.

—Si no quieres, no lo haremos, Tsukki —Kuroo habló contra su piel.

Sintió que el cuerpo de Tsukishima se movía, y se dio cuenta de que estaba sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No es que no quiera hacerlo. Es solo que voy a matarte si alguien viene aquí —dijo Tsukishima, demasiado serio.

Kuroo se rió algo nervioso, enviando una plegaria a los cielos para mantener el área libre de otras personas mientras destapaba el lubricante. Bajó el bañador mojado de Tsukishima, dejándolo metido debajo de su trasero por si tenían que enderezarse rápidamente.

—Seré rápido, pero no voy a lastimarte, así que dime si es demasiado —dijo Kuroo, calentando el lubricante frotándolo entre sus dedos. Tsukishima hizo un pequeño ruido de acuerdo, y Kuroo deslizó sus dedos en pequeños círculos alrededor del agujero de Tsukishima antes de deslizar un dedo dentro. Esperaba la resistencia, pero no lo caliente que estaba adentro—. Guau... debe ser por estar sentado en la bañera de hidromasaje, pero siento que podrías derretir mis dedos.

Tsukishima hizo otro ruido, algo parecido a un resoplido, y Kuroo sonrió, sabiendo que se avergonzaba cuando decía cosas así.

Kuroo se hundió más adentro, sin importarle el calor, estirando y aflojando la abertura hasta que pudo doblar dos dedos dentro. Tsukishima finalmente hizo un ruido suave, sin aliento, bajando su bañador de enfrente para poder tocarse. Kuroo no podía ver, pero podía observar como el brazo de Tsukishima se balanceaba con el movimiento, y el conocimiento de que Tsukishima se estaba complaciendo era suficiente para que se erección le doliera.

Kuroo estiro más sus dedos, el lubricante hizo que los movimientos fueran resbaladizos y fáciles, hasta que intentó meter un tercer dedo. Las caderas de Tsukishima se sacudieron ante eso, un quejido escapo de sus labios, y Kuroo lo retiró.

—¿No estás listo? —Preguntó Kuroo, tragando cuando su voz salió gravemente.

—Solo un poco más de tiempo, ¿por favor? —Pidió Tsukishima, sus dedos se curvaron contra el borde de la bañera de hidromasaje.

—No tienes que decir por favor para nada, Kei —dijo Kuroo. Estaba casi mareado por el calor del agua y su excitación, y la sensación de Tsukishima apretando sus dedos. Kuroo estaba seguro de que Tsukishima no era consciente de ello, pero de vez en cuando, Tsukishima se empujaba hacia los dedos de Kuroo, como si se sintieran tan bien que no podía evitarlo. Kuroo podría obtener un ego terriblemente grande de pequeñas cosas como esa.

Cuando volvió a intentar con un tercer dedo, Tsukishima abrió más las piernas y gimió.

—Mm, sí, ahora está bien —prometió Tsukishima entre jadeos. Kuroo deslizó los tres dedos amable y profundamente, amando la forma en que Tsukishima tuvo un espasmo a su alrededor.

—Estoy tan jodidamente duro —admitió Kuroo con una risa, sin aliento.

—Será mejor que no te guste el exhibicionismo porque esta es la única vez que esto va a pasar —dijo Tsukishima.

—Nah. Lo que realmente me gusta eres tú —Kuroo se rió entre dientes.

—Entonces entra en mí —ordenó Tsukishima con un meneo de su trasero. Kuroo se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza.

—¿Estás seguro de que es suficiente? —Preguntó Kuroo. Hundió los dedos un poco más adentro, un poco más rápido, para probar. Tsukishima gimió, bajo pero necesitado.

—Estoy seguro —espetó Tsukishima, volviéndose hacia él. Kuroo gimió impotente, lentamente sacando sus dedos empapados y bajando su bañador. Miró a su alrededor al área de la piscina que podía ver, sin notar nada fuera de lo común. Con manos temblorosas, se frotó a si mismo con lubricante y luego presionó la cabeza de su polla contra el agujero de Tsukishima.

Él gimió cuando su polla se hundió en ese calor resbaladizo, y luego se sacudió cuando Tsukishima repentinamente se apretó alrededor de él.

— _Tú_ también tienes que estar callado —siseó Tsukishima.

Kuroo se echó a reír, pero lo hizo en voz baja, para calmar las preocupaciones de Tsukishima.

—Solo estaba mostrando mi agradecimiento —susurró Kuroo, sonriendo, usando su pulgar para separar el trasero de Tsukishima y empujar más profundo.

—Ah… estúpido —murmuró Tsukishima.

Kuroo suspiró, inclinándose hacia adelante. Dejó un beso en el hombro de Tsukishima, deslizando sus manos debajo de donde las de Tsukishima estaban acurrucadas en el concreto. Tsukishima las levantó, colocando sus manos sobre las de Kuroo y entrelazando sus dedos.

—Es tu turno de estar en silencio —bromeó Kuroo, dejando que las palabras fueran la única advertencia que Tsukishima tendría antes de que comenzara a mecer sus caderas.

Lo mantuvo agradable y fácil, deslizándose casi por completo antes de hundirse profundamente. Se concentró en la forma en que los dedos de Tsukishima se apretaron sobre los suyos, la forma en que la cabeza de Tsukishima colgaba hacia abajo, la forma en que sus respiraciones se volvieron ásperas y desiguales, porque el rubio estaba tratando de no hacer ningún sonido. Kuroo casi lamentó su situación.

A lo lejos, se escuchó el sonido de una puerta cerrándose y el pitido revelador de un automóvil siendo bloqueado. Eso hizo que Tsukishima se quedara quieto debajo de él.

—Mierda —murmuró Tsukishima, probablemente más enojado consigo mismo por estar nervioso que nada. Kuroo se rió entre dientes, dejando otro hilo de besos a lo largo de sus hombros.

—Cálmate —dijo Kuroo con dulzura. Sin embargo, incluso a Kuroo le había asustado un poco el ruido. Cuanto más tiempo estuvieran aquí, más probable era que realmente hubiera una interrupción—. Oye, voy a ir más rápido.

Él golpeó sus caderas con más fuerza, con una finalidad. El agua le salpicaba los muslos y la respiración de Tsukishima se hizo más notable. Gruñidos ocasionales se mezclaron con esa respiración, y Kuroo se encontró esforzando sus oídos para captar cada pequeño sonido. Tsukishima de repente se inclinó para agarrar la mochila de Kuroo, confundiendo al chico por un momento. Sin embargo, cuando vio a Tsukishima agarrar su toalla, resopló.

—Claro, ensucia la mía —murmuró Kuroo.

—La mía está… un poco… fuera de alcance —exclamó Tsukishima.

—No quieres que me detenga ni por un segundo, ¿eh? —Preguntó Kuroo, sabiendo que estaba siendo una pequeña mierda.

—No —Tsukishima estuvo de acuerdo al instante, lo que Kuroo realmente no esperaba. Disminuyó la velocidad de sus empujes cuando Tsukishima se enderezó, echó un brazo sobre su hombro y lo apoyó en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Kuroo—. Estoy tan cerca. Sigue moviéndote.

Las manos de Kuroo cayeron sobre la cintura de Tsukishima, sus dedos se clavaron en los huesos de la cadera mientras movía sus caderas hacia adelante. Pudo ver la boca de Tsukishima abrirse y sentir los dedos del rubio apretarse en su cabello. Esto lo impulsó a empujar con fuerza y rapidez, hasta que el sonido de la piel golpeando contra piel fue audible y resonaba en el espacio a su alrededor. Pensó que Tsukishima le diría que redujera la velocidad... si alguien pasaba por allí, los sonidos serian una revelación absoluta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Oh Dios… —Tsukishima gimió en su lugar, sosteniendo la toalla de Kuroo debajo de su polla mientras llegaba al orgasmo sin siquiera tocarse. Kuroo estaba tan aturdido como encendido, y apenas duró quince segundos más, teniendo el suficiente sentido común como para deslizarse fuera y doblar a Tsukishima, enviando tiras blancas de semen sobre la espalda del rubio. A Kuroo le tomó un momento volver a sus sentidos antes de notar que Tsukishima le estaba ofreciendo su toalla. La tomó, limpiando el desastre que había hecho antes de que sus temblorosas piernas cedieran y lo enviaran a chapotear de regreso a la bañera de hidromasaje.

—¿Alguna vez te corriste sin tocarte antes? —Preguntó Kuroo, su mente pasando por todas las veces que habían tenido relaciones sexuales, tratando de recordar. Se pasó una mano por el cabello ahora seco—. ¿Estás seguro de que no eres tú al que le gusta el exhibicionismo?

—Agh —respondió Tsukishima, cubriéndose la cara con las manos—. No me interesa, ¿bien? Es solo… que se sintió bien.

Kuroo no dejó de sonreír todo el camino de regreso a su habitación, especialmente porque Tsukishima estaba sonrojado y no podía mirarlo a los ojos.

A las siete y media de la mañana, Tsukishima ya había tomado una enorme taza de café, y Bokuto estaba tratando de arrastrar a un Kuroo que roncaba ruidosamente fuera de la cama, sin éxito.

**Author's Note:**

> NdT: Para mi querida Mur por su cumpleaños <3  
> Waffle, gracias por nacer y por compartir otro año mas conmigo (｡♥‿♥｡), por fangirlear conmigo y por subirte conmigo a ships hundidas (ಥ﹏ಥ). También me siento agradecida por todo el tiempo que me dedicas y que no merezco por todas esas veces que salgo huyendo sobre mi burrito sabanero （＞ｙ＜）  
> Espero que pasemos muchos mas juntas y prometo que el próximo año te daré algo mas largo.


End file.
